


A Name is Forgotten

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: And then Hopeful, Encouraging, Essays, Existential Crisis, Pretentious, Slightly depressing, Talk of Legacy, This Is The Least Hamilton Thing Ever, Wow, but i'm still tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: There comes a time in history where a name is forgotten.





	A Name is Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was track and field day at school, so what did I do? Have a massive existential crisis and write about it, of course!

There comes a time in history where a name is forgotten. Its owner is nothing but dust nd dirt, its legacy has faded from the minds of men, and all that it did for the world is lost.

Names die at different speeds. The name of the soldier dies quicker than the name of the general, and the name of the peasant is forgotten long before the name of the king. And yet, they've all faded. They've all been lost to time. In the end, the slave and the master stand on the same ground, equal in their irrelevancy.

As this is the case, why try today? Who put so much effort into the present when all this work will become obsolete in the future?

Because even if you won't be remembered forever, you will be remembered for a while, if only by yourself. A legacy may not matter, but the experience that brings about that legacy does.

Your life was not meant to be remembered by others. The intention of your existence was not to make a mark in the memory of others. If you do change the shape and the face of this earth, fantastic. If you don't? That's just as amazing.

What matters is, you lived the life you wanted, whatever that may have been. The memories you have are good in your eyes. You made yourself happy, in the end. The legacy of you that you keep in your mind is one that you're proud of. You did what you knew was right. You held onto your own beliefs and did not let yourself be so easily swayed as a leaf in the wind. You had experiences, you had adventures, you did what made you content.

You will not be remembered. Your name will not survive and endure the ages. That is fine. What you've done with your short, feeble, mortal existence is enough. It has to be enough. Make it be enough.


End file.
